


Plain Sight

by beamirang



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 1.11/1.12, Confessions, M/M, Protectiveness, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamirang/pseuds/beamirang
Summary: Episode coda 1.11.“What happened?” Alex snaps his fingers to get Kyle’s attention and mouths ‘keys’ because fuck Project Shepherd. “Where are you? Are you safe?”





	Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I watched episode 11. I cried a bucket. I drank wine. I drabbled.

Alex has his thumb on the call button before Kyle even finishes his sentence. “We’re going to need backup.”

“We’re going to need therapy,” Kyle shakes his head. They've both seen some fucked up things over the years, but this? This is beyond the bloodshed of battle or the carnage of an emergency room.

They need backup. And Alex needs to see Michael. He needs to know Michael is still safe and in one piece.

The call rings for over a minute. Alex wonders if Michael doesn't have his phone on him. Or if maybe he's just in shock: Alex has never called him before. Not once.

He gets his answer when Michael suddenly picks up and askis, breathless, “Are you okay?”

Christ, it's a sad state of affairs if the love of Alex’s life is so confused by a phone call that the first place he goes to is fear.

“I'm okay,” Alex assures him, his heart aching at the heavy sigh he gets in response.

The quiet “Thank fuck,” is probably not meant for him. “What do you need?”

He knows Alex can't possibly be calling him just because he wants to talk. Either the world is ending or Alex needs something.

The world might be ending. Michael is planning to leave the planet. That's close enough.

“I think we've found the old test labs Project Sheppard used after the crash,” Alex says softly.

“We?”

“I'm with Valenti.” Alex casts a glance at Kyle, who seems stuck in a space between a doctor’s curiosity and empathetic horror. Michael doesn't respond for the longest time. “Guerin? You okay?”

He expects a scoff. A deflection. Instead, Michael laughs and it sounds like a sob. “No.”

“What happened?” Alex snaps his fingers to get Kyle’s attention and mouths ‘keys’ because fuck Project Shepherd. “Where are you? Are you safe?”

This is why he needs to see Michael. This is why he needs to know he's okay. Every second he's out of Alex’s sight is a second he might be in the crosshairs of a killer, human or otherwise.

Then Alex thinks of Michael in this place, hurt and bleeding and cut into _pieces_ and hates himself for calling at all.

“Text me your coordinates,” Michael says instead.

“Guerin-“

“You called for a reason: I'll be there.”

Alex hesitates. Then, “Okay. Michael?”

Another sigh. Softer this time. “Yeah?”

Any question that's lingered in Alex’s heart over what to do about his part of the alien console hasn't survived his encounter with this place. A way off planet, a way to escape... it's the only certainty Alex will ever have that he can keep Michael safe from... well, from him. From them. From humans. “When we’re done... can we talk? I need to tell you something.”

 


End file.
